degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-25882666-20150203043002
Reposting because I love my OTPs: - Billionaire guys who have deep emotional problems due to a lack of understanding and affection from those around them and personal experiences they struggle to tell others of - Both Miles' and Oliver's fathers cheated on their mothers - Moira, Oliver's mum, ran for Mayor while Miles' father is running for Mayor as well - When hurt or feel deeply wounded, both guys retreated into themselves and hurt those closest to them without really thinking their actions through. For example, Oliver got mad at Felicity because he felt she wasn't doing her job properly as she was visiting an ill Barry Allen, behaviour which was clear to see was driven by jealously, and Miles called Maya a "slut" because he felt he wasn't enough for her thus she created the music video. - Both guys apologise for their behaviour - Maya and Felicity's first scene with their respective husbands was adorably awkward where both acted like they were a bit klutzy in different ways. Both Oliver and Miles love the colourful personalities of their ladies. - Maya refuses to put up with Miles' shit behaviour and calls him out on it while still recognising the times he needs support. Felicity always voices her opinion when Oliver's being a dick and they argue like a married couple, but she never holds his mistakes against him, and understands and appreciates his complexity. Both characters can see the guys for more than their flaws. - No-one makes Oliver Queen or Miles Hollingsworth smile the way Felicity Smoak and Maya Matlin do. - Both Oliver and Miles are known as players and seek comfort in any form when hurt - Oliver hooked up with Isabel, who didn't get along with Felicity, because he didn't think he was worthy of Felicity, and Miles almost got with Zoe after having a fight with Maya. - Felicity and Maya will go out of their way to help someone, no matter what. Felicity's put herself in danger several times to help catch the bad guy so he doesn't hurt other people and bravely saved Sara's life, while Maya put herself in danger by helping out Zig & covering for Miles after their car accident. - People can see how much they love each other from their friends to romantic partners at the time. - Miles and Oliver both kissed the forehead of their ladies in the scene where they declare their love. - Both Maya and Felicity's first loves committed suicide and this affected them deeply and caused a major change in their character, only Felicity's turned out to be alive in a plot twist where he was a total dick. - Both Maya & Felicity walked away from Miles & Oliver at one point when they couldn't handle their self-destructive behaviour - Both couples cannot help their love from showing even when they're not together. Miles & Oliver are Maya & Felicity's smile while they're the support system for the complicated and emotional rich guys.